Humanization
by horror101
Summary: SPOILERS IN THIS STORY AND DESCRIPTION! After GLaDOS brings Wheatley and Space Core back from space, she turns them into humans! Eventually WheatDOS
1. The Plan

AN-Not sure how long this is going to be. Also, I'll be making this up as I go along! So I apologize if there's anything that doesn't make sense or any inconsistencies! Also, I _know_ that there are a lot of "Wheatley turned human" stories out there, but I'm just throwing mine into the mix.

SPOILERS BELOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal.

* * *

-Humanization-

~Chapter I: The Plan~

* * *

"Let go of me!" I shrieked. The robot carrying me said nothing and continued to carry me to GLaDOS' chamber. I had just been floating around in space, with Space Core, when a portal suddenly opened up and sucked us into it! Before I could even make sense of what was happening, I had been roughly grabbed by a robot with an orange optic and began to travel through the hallway that led to GLaDOS.

Tired of being ignored, I was just about shriek "HEY!" when I was thrown into a room. It took me a while to regain my sense of direction but when I did, I looked around and saw this big yellow and orange optic staring right at me!

"AHH!" I screamed, causing the optic to chuckle... A chuckle I knew all too well...

"GLADOS!" I shouted at her. "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF IN SCARING ME LIKE THAT?"

She did what I could only describe as a "laughing sigh" before turning to me, her optic boring into my soul.

"Now, now, you little metal ball. Don't talk to me like that if you know what's good for you."

I sighed but didn't snap at her. Instead, I chose my words carefully and asked, "Is there something you need?"

I could sense her now smiling, which made me uneasy. "Oh, nothing much."

It took all of my willpower to not scream, "WHAT?" Instead I took a deep calming breath and simply said, "Well then, why am I here?"

She was now grinning. "I just had this great idea... And it involved you..."

My unease had grown now. "Well, what is this idea of yours?"

She did something resembling a shrug before she simply said, "First, let me explain."

_Oh boy..._ If she had to explain whatever it was she was about to do, it had to be something _big..._ And it involved me...

"Ever since you'd taken over the facility and turned me into a potato, I've been plotting my revenge. At first, I thought that leaving you and that annoying 'space core' up in space would be a great way to exact my revenge but it didn't feel... _satisfying_ enough. So I did some major thinking and I've come up with the _perfect_ way to punish you!"

I refrained from gulping. "Um... And what would that be?"

She leaned in close to me, so close I had to narrow my optic just to see her's. "It's a little thing I like to call... Humanization..."

_Humanization? __**Humanization? WHAT THE FRICK DOES THAT MEAN?**_

"Um..." I chuckled nervously. "W-What does that mean?"

She seemed surprised. "You mean you don't know?" She shook that massive head of hers. "Honestly, you are _such_ a moron..."

"I AM NOT A MORON!" I screamed at her. If there was one thing I hated above all else, it was being called a moron!

One of the robots behind me clunked me on the head for that.

"OW! _**What the frick was that for?"**_

GLaDOS growled. "Shut. up..." She said, as cold as ice as if her words were cut from ice blocks.

I growled right back at her, which caused me to get hit on the head again.

But before I could yell at the robot that was hitting me, GLaDOS abruptly picked me up with one of her claw thingy's and brought me right up to her face.

"I said: Shut UP!" She snarled, which was unlike her. She almost never lost her cool! She sighed, an attempt to calm down, which was also unlike her.

My unease was coming back. "So... What _is_ this 'humanization' thing you're talking about?"

She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." She then carried me over to where a human body was lying, something I hadn't noticed before. He was no doubt one of the test subjects she killed...

My surprise must have been apparent on my face because she chuckled darkly. "Surprised? Well, this is going to be your new body as of tomorrow."

She was so blunt and what she said came out of nowhere that it took me a second to register it in my processor. "Y-You mean...?"

She grinned. "Yes. I'm going to turn you into a human. That's only a suitable punishment for you, is it not?"

My optic widened so much it probably would have fallen out if it wasn't for the wires holding it in place! "No... NO! Y-You're lying! You wouldn't actually stoop so low, would you?"

She chuckled once more. "What's the matter, _Wheatley?_ Afraid that I'm telling the truth?"

I shook my head. "You CAN'T be!"

"Oh, but I _am._ I _am,_ Wheatley... BLUE! ORANGE! Come take this little cretin to his cell for the night! And tomorrow... The fun begins..."

I was then roughly grabbed by a blue opticed robot and carried out of the room.

"No! NO! GLADOS! YOU'RE LYING! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! _**YOU'RE LYING!"**_

But all she did was chuckle evilly as the door shut behind us...

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

AN-Review but no flames!


	2. Humanization

AN-Second one! :) This is when Wheatley and Space Core get turned into humans.

* * *

-Humanization-

~Chapter II: Humanization~

* * *

I had screamed, shrieked, shouted and protested the entire way to my cell. The robots had done nothing except ignore me, though, and when we arrived, I was shoved into a very tiny cell that Space Core was already in. With that, my captors began leaving.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE, YOU TWO! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" I shrieked at them, but once again they ignored me and left.

I sighed before shifting into a paranoid form.

_Is GLaDOS telling the truth?_

_But she can't be! You know how much she lies! She probably just said that to scare you! But DON'T give her that satisfaction! For now, focus on getting out of here!_

I agreed with myself and began examining my cell. There wasn't much to see. The cell was probably about 2 feet long and 2 feet wide and had a shatter-proof window instead of bars. There was a simple lock holding the window shut. Instead of a combination on it, though, it had an eye/optic scanner. I scanned it and found out that it had a high, state-of-the-art firewall on it too, so I couldn't hack into it.

The floor was white, cold and bare, with the only other living being in the cell with me being Space Core, who was mumbling something about wanting to see space and not being in space anymore. I ignored him and continued looking around but there wasn't much else to see. Outside the window, I could see other small cells like mine. But otherwise than that, nothing was out there.

I sighed. It was beginning to look like I was stuck here. Taking another quick look around, my optic began growing heavy. Checking my internal chronometer, I was rather surprised to say the least when I saw that it was ten o' clock at night here!

If I had a mouth, I would have been yawning like crazy! My optic grew heavier and heavier. I tried desperately to stay awake, but it was no use as soon, sleep overtook me...

* * *

When my systems slowly booted up and my optic slowly opened, once again GLaDOS' optic was right in my face.

After I screamed once again, I glared at her. "So, _GLaDOS._ Are you ready to turn me into a human?"

She grinned maliciously. "As a matter of fact, I am!"

I gulped. I was beginning to think she was telling the truth... For once...

"So, what are you going to do, exactly?" I asked her, trying to stall for time.

I could tell she was about to speak, before she shook her head. "Nice try, metal ball. I'm _not_ going to fall for your trick of trying to stall for time!"

Darn it. She was smarter than I remembered.

"W-What makes you think I was stalling for time, GLaDOS?"

She glared at me. "I'm not stupid."

I gulped again. "W-Who ever said you were?"

She rolled her optic before saying, "Blue! Orange! Take this little metal ball over to the Humanization Chamber!"

I was then roughly grabbed and carried over to a chamber that Space Core was already in. I was put on top of the table beside him and the door that led into the chamber was then closed.

GLaDOS chuckled. "Now, the fun begins..."

I heard her flip a few switches and press a few buttons and as I listened anxiously a loud humming sound started up.

"Question!" I shouted over the noise. "Will this hurt?"

I heard GLaDOS chuckle again. "Oh, it _will._ _Believe_ me, it will!"

Getting a de ja vu from the core transfer, I was just about to ask another question when the humming got louder and sparks began appearing, fizzing everywhere.

If I had actual skin, I would have been sweating like crazy! I looked over at Space Core, who was obviously looking around, calm as can be. I wish I could be as dense as he was...

But before I could dwell on it any further, a searing white pain hit me like what the humans call a "semi-truck"! I screamed but soon my vocal processor fritzed out. Warnings flashed from one system to the next and soon my optic blacked out and everything went dark as I felt what could only be described as being ripped apart...

* * *

I groaned. My head hurt like crazy and I brought my hand up to my forehead-

_**HAND? FOREHEAD?**_

I bolted upright, which made me dizzy like crazy but I ignored it, and frantically looked around. I was on the same bed I was on before I looked over to Space Core and saw him happily sucking his thumb...

_**THUMB?**_

I looked him over and saw that he was a spiky, dark haired human wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans!

I looked him over again and suddenly realized that he was a human!

Wait a second... If he was a human... Then that must mean that...!

I frantically looked myself over. I had legs, feet, shoes on, hands, arms... I felt my face and felt skin, a nose, a mouth and eyes, not to mention ears and hair.

With a start I began screaming.

Because, FREAKING HECK! I WAS A HUMAN!

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

AN-Review but NO FLAMES!


End file.
